Since the discovery of carbon nanostructures approximately two decades ago, numerous methods for generating carbon nanostructures have been reported. Many efforts revolved around laboratory or batch scale production techniques. With the market for carbon nanostructures expected to grow to over $9 billion in about a decade, efforts to achieve methods of generating carbon nanostructures in the industrial scale are underway. One approach for large-scale generation of carbon nanostructures includes combustion. However, to date, these techniques have involved burning costly or even dangerous (to store and handle) liquid or gaseous fuels under stringent processing conditions to generate the carbon nano structures.